1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to magnetic recording heads associated with cartridge-type drives, and pertains, more particularly, to a tape head cleaner cartridge that is adapted for receipt in a tape machine that includes a magnetic tape head. Even more particularly, the invention also relates to a tape head cleaner cartridge that includes cleaning pads for both the magnetic tape head as well as the drive capstan. In addition, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a novel dispenser for containing a plurality of cleaning pads constructed to enable ready replacement of the head and capstan cleaning pads of the cartridge.
2. Background Discussion
In tape players and other types of tape machines, usually magnetic tape machines, the magnetic recording heads in cartridge-type drives are not easily accessible. Therefore, the inspection of the magnetic head and also the capstan, as well as the cleaning of these components, becomes a problem. When a recording head is sufficiently exposed so that cleaning can be accomplished manually, the head can be cleaned by using a lint-free cloth that is charged with cleaning fluid. One gently wipes the head surface in the direction of tape travel. Another technique for cleaning the magnetic head is to use a Q-tip saturated with cleaning fluid to wipe the head surface. The use of a lint-free cloth is not practical usually due to space limitations. The other method of using a Q-tip is not convenient and may cause damage to the head by exerting excessive force that might change the azimuth of the head. A force as little as 10 ounces of force may displace the position of the head. Also, this method leaves cotton on the head which definitely creates problems, collecting debris from the tape and spacing the tape from the head when in operation. The head-to-tape contact area of the head is highly polished and is a smooth surface that can easily be scratched by rough materials coming in contact with the head during the cleaning operation.
Magnetic heads used by cartridge/cassette drive machines are designed to achieve good head-to-tape contact necessary for high density recording/reproducing of signals with uniform amplitude and minimum amplitude modulation. Because of this requirement, the design dictates that there is a minimum head-to-tape contact area that is on the order of 0.010 inch-0.030 inch maximum across the tape width. This is illustrated by the dimension d in FIG. 5 herein.
As the tape passes over the read/write head, loose particles on the tape land on the slope or shoulder of the head contour as illustrated at s in FIG. 5. These loose particles may include particles of dust, oxide from the tape coating, or plastic from the base material. When an excessive number of particles build up on the edges of the contour, some of these particles are attracted by the tape and swept over the gap resulting in their being a space between the tape and the head. This can easily cause data errors.
Thus, the removal of these loose particles is important in providing proper operation of the machine. The cleaning of the head by removing these particles and other debris in the vicinity of the read gap as illustrated by gap g in FIG. 5, is done with materials and cleaning agents that do not affect the highly polished surface of the head. The mechanical force applied on the head during cleaning should be on the order of only a small percentage, say 10 percent, of the force that would normally be required to dislodge the head from its normal position. Any excessive force might dislodge the head and change the calibration azimuth angle.
There are several prior art patents that describe various types of devices for cleaning magnetic heads and/or capstans. Refer to the following U.S. patents: 4,514,777; 4,631,614; 3,761,994; 4,594,629; 4,225,893; 4,272,796; and 4,510,545. Virtually all of these patents employ some type of a cleaning pad or cleaning wad. For example, the Kudo U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,777 describes a cleaning pad that is actuated by a handle bar. It is noted that this pad moves transversely to the tape travel direction. The Davis et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,614 also employs a cleaning pad that may be saturated with a cleaning fluid and that is described as being constructed of polyurethane foam. The prior art teaches that the cleaning action is to be without any abrasive action. Refer, for example, to the Becht U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,994 where they teach the use of a cleaning pad of a soft absorbent material such as felt without the use of any abrasive action. Also refer to the Van Kreuningen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,796 and its cleaning pad used without abrasives.